


The Lyoko Firsts

by darkgirl11



Series: The First [2]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Aelita is protective of Odd, Arguing, Code Lyoko race, Fights, Future Flash, I Tried, Jeremie works with children, Lyoko Firsts, M/M, Odd & Aelita friendship, Odd has a cowboy fetish, Odd is protective of Aelita, Odd just really loves his friends, Odd makes reckless decisions, Overbike, Overboard, Overwing, Petty Arguments, Short Story, Swearing, Ulrich and Odd are petty, Ulrich and Odd need Jesus, Ulrich has a Neko Odd fetish, Ulrich x Odd, UxO, Yumi & Ulrich friendship, Yumi and Aelita are concerned for them, but mostly Odd centric, connections to Code Lyoko episodes, connections to other story The First Time, more so Ulrich and Odd centric, probably not tho, protective ulrich, there might be funny moments, they want nothing to do with their sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Odd and Ulrich’s relationship has experienced countless firsts that have challenged them. But they'll find that some of their first experiences in Lyoko have been equally as challenging.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois & Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia & Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia & Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama & Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama & Ulrich Stern
Series: The First [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015293
Kudos: 19





	1. The First Devirtualization

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, this isn't as long as the other story about first times just because writing specifically for Lyoko has been a little more challenging than I thought, but it's been a lot of fun, too! Not sure how many chapters this will have but I might add more! So, there are some connections to my previous story "The First Time" so if you've read that then you should see a few connections but if you haven't read it then you'll still be fine.
> 
> For this chapter, it plays off the ending of the chapter "The First Trip to Lyoko & First Makeup" from "The First Time" but if you haven't read that chapter you'll still be able to follow along, you'll just be missing the first part since it follows along with the Code Lyoko episode "XANA Awakens." There are alterations made so it does follow along with "XANA Awakens" for the most part but it has more of a focus on Ulrich and Odd's romantic relationship. I will be making edits to this as I go along... I hope you enjoy! :)

**First devirtualization**

“But we’ve got work to do!”

Ulrich grabbed Odd by the hand and took off running away from the kankrelats, or as Odd referred to them as cockroaches. Since Odd wasn’t the one who was leading the way, he took the time to quickly look around for anything that would help them hide from the creatures. Odd gasped when he saw a creamy white tower glowing blue in the distance.

“Ulrich, look over there!”

“What is that?”

“It looks like a tower! Maybe we can hide there!”

The brunette nodded and made a sharp turn towards the tower, earning a surprised noise from Odd. Ulrich had no idea that he was moving a lot faster than Odd. It didn’t even register to him that he was moving at high speeds. When he stopped in front of the tower Odd crashed into him from behind.

The two of them rolled around on the ground before Ulrich got back to his feet. He saw Odd holding his head on the ground. The blonde didn’t look like he was in any pain. If anything, he looked like he was dizzy. Odd shook his head, trying to bring himself back to reality. He looked up at his lover and then back to the tower.

Ulrich helped him up and watched him walk towards the tower. They seemed to have gained some distance between the cockroaches, but they had no idea how to enter the strange looking tower. Odd placed his paw-like hand on the outside wall of the tower.

“Is there a door? OH!”

“Odd!”

The blonde cried out as he felt himself phasing through the tower. Ulrich reached out to try to grab him, but it was too late. Odd went through the wall and quickly latched onto the platform he probably was supposed to walk onto. Just as he was going to pull himself up, Ulrich phased through the wall and grabbed onto his legs. Odd instantly felt himself being weighed down by his lover. There was no way he was going to be strong enough to lift both of them.

Odd made an attempt to pull them up but his arms gave out. He was starting to feel himself slipping. He had tears in his eyes as he cried, “Ulrich, I can’t hold on for much longer! Don’t take this the wrong way but, you’re too heavy! Drop your saber!”

“Nice try but forget it!”

They both could hear Odd’s claws scratching against the metal. They knew that they didn’t have much time before they fell into the abyss below them. Ulrich looked down at the darkness before he shifted his attention back to his struggling lover. He took a deep breath.

“Odd, let go!”

“What?! Ulrich, are you crazy?!”

“Trust me!”

He didn’t want to let go. He was terrified of what would happen if he dropped them into whatever lied below. He didn’t know what was going on inside Ulrich’s head, but he knew he could trust him. If Ulrich felt comfortable with him letting go then he would have to trust him. Odd took a deep breath and he let go.

They screamed as they fell into the abyss. Odd felt like he was going to throw up when they went from falling to being lifted up. The males had no idea what happened but they were suddenly being lifted onto a circular platform. Odd was covering his mouth with one hand and holding his stomach with another, trying to prevent himself from throwing up.

When he felt like he wasn’t going to vomit, he and Ulrich walked along the platform and phased through the wall. They stared at the world around them, noticing that they were no longer in the forest sector anymore. It looked like they were in Antarctica with all the ice surrounding them. Odd turned to look at the tower, giggling to himself.

“You know, the tower looks like a cigarette!”

“ _Odd._ ”

“Okay, right, where are we? Where did the forest go?”

“How should I know?”

Odd shot him a glare that dared him to give attitude again. Ulrich sighed and nodded to his lover, silently apologizing for the sass. He pointed into the distance as he commented, “But, you see that tower over there? It’s weird how it’s not the same color.”

“And those creatures… they’re kind of weird, too.”

Ulrich had no idea what Odd was talking about until he turned and saw what he was looking at. There were three block like creatures scampering towards them. One of them spun the block around multiple times, almost as if it was charging up. The boys gasped as they saw the block start to turn red. That didn't look good. Ulrich moved towards his lover, ready to grab him again if they needed to make a quick getaway.

“It might be a good thing to beat it, don’t you think?”

“Mhm! Okay!”

The two took off in the other direction. Ulrich led the charge as Odd followed close behind. Ulrich slid to a stop as one of the blocks jumped in front of him. Odd turned around and got on all fours, fully embracing his cat persona. Ulrich unsheathed his sword and glared at each of the blocks. One of the blocks fired from behind but he quickly swung his sword at the laser, smirking as his sword blocked it.

Ulrich dove out of the way as another block shot at him. He noticed that not each laser attack was the same. The attack directed at him came out blue this time so he figured it had different effects than the red lasers they’d been seeing. He gasped as he saw one of the blocks aiming at Odd as he stood back on his feet. Ulrich used his super speed and ran forward.

“Odd! Look out!”

The blonde braced himself for the attack but he was surprised that Ulrich was right behind him blocking the laser. Odd was amazed at how fast his lover had moved to protect him. Odd closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him as he saw a block fire at him. He slowly opened his eyes when he didn’t feel any pain. His eyes widened when he saw that he had a light purple shield protecting him.

“Ulrich, use your sword to try to kill one!”

“You’ll be alright?”

“Of course! Now, go!”

He nodded at his lover and let out a battle cry as he jumped on one of the blocks. He quickly slashed at the top of the block, but he wasn’t cutting into it at all. There was no damage done to the block so he leapt off to rejoin Odd. Another block tried to fire at Odd but Ulrich blocked it with his sword. Ulrich and Odd were back to back as the blocks closed in on them.

“So, how do you kill these things?”

“I wish I knew!”

“Hn…”

“Hey, you wouldn’t know how many life points we have?”

“No…”

Ulrich blocked another two attacks with his sword as Odd pointed his arm at the block in front of him. He was just about to fire one of his laser arrows when the block on his right fired at him. He turned just in time to get hit in his stomach, causing him to fall backwards. He reached out to Ulrich as he started to devirtualize.

“Odd!”

He felt rage when his lover disappeared. He was shaking as he watched his lover turn into a wire frame and then blow away in little pixels. He glared at the block creatures. They were going to pay for what they did to Odd. He let out another battle cry as he used his super speed to run at a block. He jumped at the block and stabbed it right in the weird bullseye-like logo it had.

Ulrich was rather pleased with himself when he removed himself from the block and watched it explode. He threw his fist in the air to celebrate his victory. His small victory didn’t last long because he was struck in the back by a laser. He cried out in pain before he felt himself starting to devirtualize. He wondered what was going to happen to him. He didn’t know if this was the end for him.

He just wished he could see Odd one last time.


	2. The First Future Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Odd experiences a Future Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this sort of takes place in Season 1 since that's the only time Code Lyoko let Odd have that ability. I'm actually really annoyed they got rid of Future Flash because I actually really liked it. I liked how it helped Odd feel useful but it also put him in danger so I got the best of both worlds with Future Flash lmao.
> 
> Anyways, since this is Odd's first time experiencing the Future Flash I wanted to make it a little dramatic. Like, Odd has no idea what just happened to him so he's freaking out trying to figure out what's real while also trying to convince his friends he's not crazy. I hope y'all enjoy! This chapter was a lot of fun to write!

**First Future Flash**

Slowly but surely, the Lyoko warriors were getting used to the virtual world. They were starting to become accustomed to their abilities. Yumi had developed telekinesis and Ulrich had the ability to replicate himself two times. Ulrich had determined that he had super speed, as well. It was when Yumi and Ulrich were training on Lyoko that they realized something.

Odd didn’t have an extra ability.

Sure, he had his laser arrows and his shield but Yumi and Ulrich had significantly more useful abilities. Yumi’s telekinesis could be used as an offense and a defense. Ulrich could use his clones to act as decoys or to aid in an assault. His super speed was so great that he could run circles around a foe to trap them.

Odd was sitting on top of a rock in the forest sector, watching as Yumi and Ulrich tried to master their extra abilities. He let out a sigh as he saw Yumi hurl a large rock at Ulrich, who turned out to be a clone. The two of them had abilities that could benefit the team on missions. Odd had abilities that could only help him. He wanted to do more for his friends. He wanted to be useful.

He laid on his back on the rock, making a surprised noise when he saw Aelita upside down. She was smiling at him as she greeted him, “Well, hello, Odd. It’s nice to see you guys back in Lyoko. How come you’re not out there training with Ulrich and Yumi?”

“They’re trying to hone their abilities.”

“Shouldn’t you be doing the same?”

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, grumbling “honed” as his light purple shield appeared. He threw his arms back as he groaned, “It’s not fair, Aelita. You all have really cool abilities and I’m just a giant purple cat. Yumi can move stuff with her mind, Ulrich is just the total package so don’t get me started on him, and then you can deactivate towers and create stuff in Lyoko! And me… I’m nothing special.”

“That’s not true, Odd.”

Aelita moved so that she was sitting next to him. Odd pushed himself up so that he could look at the pinkette as she spoke, “I think you’re special. You might not have an ability like ours, but you’ve got other attributes that make up for it. You can run on all fours like a cat and you can climb on walls with those claws of yours. That’s pretty special, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“Sometimes, I don’t think you guys need me.”

“Odd, that’s not true!”

The pinkette was upset to hear that Odd felt that way. She placed a hand on his paw as she stated, “We need you more than you will ever know. This place can be dangerous, but it can also be draining. I look forward to seeing you come to Lyoko because you’re the only one who really… who really makes me happy. You make me laugh, Odd. You make Lyoko a brighter place when you’re here.”

Odd was at a loss for words. He didn’t know he meant that much to her. He had no idea that she looked forward to seeing him or that he was the only one who made her happy. He moved his hand so that he was holding hers. He gave her hand a light squeeze and then sent her a bright smile.

“Thanks, princess.”

He and Aelita watched their friends train for a little while longer. It was right when Jeremie believed they had the “OK” to go back to the real world that something strange happened. Odd was walking towards Ulrich when he suddenly felt all the air leave his lungs. Odd’s eyes widened as his body seemed to freeze. Everyone immediately noticed that something was wrong with Odd.

Ulrich raced forward and caught Odd as he was about to fall. He lowered the blonde to the ground and held him in his arms. Yumi and Aelita rushed over. They looked down at Odd with worried expressions on their faces. Odd was struggling to breathe as he felt his vision being taken over.

And then, he saw it.

It felt like he was watching an old time movie with the way he saw everything in black and white. He could see Aelita. He saw her running away from five hornets. She was trying to run towards the tower when the hornets shot her in the back. He saw her fall to the ground just a mere foot away from the tower. She was crawling towards it when the hornets fired at her again, devirtualizing her.

He was gasping for air when the vision was done. His eyes moved around frantically as he screamed and flailed about. He was starting to hyperventilate when someone held his arms down. He was trying to break free but he was pinned down. He was looking everywhere, unable to focus on anything. He could hear familiar voices but he wasn’t in a current state of mind where he could pin point who specifically was talking.

“Wh-where am I? What’s happening?”

“Odd! Odd, you need to calm down!”

“Wh-who’s talking to me?”

“It’s me, Odd. It’s Ulrich. I’ve got you.”

When he heard that it was Ulrich he finally felt himself relaxing. If Ulrich was around then he must be safe. He took a few deep breaths to even out his breathing. He could hear people talking and that’s when he felt the weight holding him down vanish. He closed his eyes as he took another deep breath. When he opened his eyes he could see all his friends surrounding him on the ground. Aelita leaned in and let out a relieved sigh.

“I was so worried about you, Odd.”

“Aelita… you… you’re still here.”

“Y-Yes, why wouldn’t I be here?”

“I… I saw you get devirtualized.”

The three friends shared confused expressions with one another. Odd sat up and pleaded with them to listen to him. He took a breath to settle himself before he explained, “I don’t know how but… I saw Aelita running for the tower. None of us were there to save her so she got ambushed by some hornets. She was about to go into the tower when they got her… she got devirtualized and she… and she didn’t come back.”

The three friends were shocked. Jeremie could be heard in their ears questioning, “Are you sure you didn’t just hit your head before you entered Lyoko, Odd? You might just be seeing things so are you sure you don’t have a concussion or something?”

“You… you guys don’t believe me.”

“Odd-“

“I’m not crazy!”

“No one’s calling you crazy, Odd.”

“You didn’t have to!”

Ulrich reached out a hand to help him up but Odd swatted it away. He forced himself onto his feet. He backed away from Ulrich and Yumi but allowed Aelita to get close to him. Aelita was holding her hands out in a “don’t shoot” motion as she slowly started to get in between everyone. She was sure that they wouldn’t try to fight each other but there was definitely tension between them.

She looked at Yumi and Ulrich before turning to Odd. She tried her best to smile as she mediated, “Now, Odd, no one here thinks you’re crazy. How about this? You can escort me to the tower just to make sure I get there safe. Ulrich and Yumi can stay here so if we run into any trouble we can have Jeremie relay the message. Does that sound good, Odd?”

He glared at his friends before nodding. He turned around and started walking towards the tower. Ulrich and Yumi were about to take steps forward to follow them but Aelita shook her head at them. Odd was mad at them because they didn’t try to defend him when Jeremie accused him of seeing things. It would be best if they didn’t accompany Aelita and Odd to the tower.

“I don’t like this, Yumi.”

“Me either. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Odd and Aelita walked to the tower in silence. It wasn’t the most comfortable silence Aelita had ever experienced, but every now and then Odd would smile at her. It was in the moments that he smiled at her that she allowed herself to breathe easy. He wasn’t mad at her and that was all she needed to know to feel more comfortable as they walked together.

The tower up ahead was still glowing blue, which concerned Odd. The blonde sounded uneasy as he asked his friend, “Aelita… you don’t think the same as Jeremie, do you? You don’t think that I hit my head and I’m seeing things, right? I’m not… I’m not crazy, am I?”

Her heart sank as she heard him start to believe that he was insane. She reached out and held his hand. She gave his hand a squeeze as she replied, “You scared me, Odd. I didn’t know what to do to help you when you were screaming on the ground. I had never felt so helpless before… but, all of that wasn’t for nothing. I think something happened to you… but, I don’t think you’re crazy.”

“I’m sorry I scared you, princess.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay now.”

He was going to say something back to her but suddenly they were both sent to the ground due to what felt like an earthquake. Aelita and Odd looked up to see that the tower had changed from blue to red. They both nodded to each other and got back to their feet. They knew that XANA’s monsters wouldn’t be too far behind if the tower had been activated.

“Jeremie! XANA activated the tower!”

“I’m sending Yumi and Ulrich to you!”

As Aelita and Odd ran to the tower, the blonde was constantly looking around for the hornets. None of them seemed to be coming behind them or from the sides. He gasped and pounced on Aelita just as a hornet came out from behind the tower and shot at her. They were able to evade the attack but they were starting to feel overwhelmed when four more hornets came from behind them.

They got back to their feet and stuck close together. Odd kept Aelita behind him. He felt that she would be fine worrying about the one hornet facing her rather than the four hornets facing him. He was the only one there to protect her now so he just had to buy Ulrich and Yumi some time. The four hornets fired their lasers at him, causing him to activate his shield to block the attacks.

The hornet in front of Aelita slowly started to drift towards her. She took a fearful step back and bumped into Odd. He couldn’t see what was happening to her but he knew she was scared. He took a deep breath before quickly turning around and shooting at the hornet. He cheered when the laser arrow made contact with the hornet, but the celebration was short lived. When he turned around, one of the four hornets shot at him and made direct contact with his back.

“Odd!”

“Aelita, don’t worry about me!”

“But-“

“Get to the tower! I’ll cover you!”

She didn’t want to leave him like this but she knew she had no choice. She nodded and took off to the tower. She looked over her shoulder and cried out as she saw a laser coming at her. Aelita braced herself for impact but pain never came. She had a horrified look on her face as she saw that Odd had thrown himself in front of the laser to protect her.

He scrambled to his feet and activated his shield, keeping her blind side covered as she ran into the tower. He let out a relieved sigh when he knew she was safe inside, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. The hornets were relentless with their attacks. Odd grit his teeth as he felt himself being pushed back towards the tower from the hornets’ heavy fire.

“Impact!”

Odd had never been so relieved to see Ulrich and Yumi before. Ulrich had jumped onto a hornet, stabbing it before letting go to watch it explode. Yumi let out a battle cry as she whipped her fan at the hornets, successfully eliminating two of them. Odd lowered his shield and took out the last one with his laser arrows.

He let out a deep breath as he finally allowed himself to relax. He dropped to his knees, feeling slightly more drained than usual. Ulrich and Yumi quickly ran to his side to make sure he was alright. He sent a lazy grin to his friends as he gave them the “thumbs up” so they’d know he was still good to go. Ulrich shook his head to his lover.

“I guess you were right, Odd.”

“I told you… I’m not crazy.”

As the tower was deactivated, Jeremie could be heard in their ears talking to someone. Aelita came out of the tower and looked to Odd as she stated, “So, Jeremie and I ran some quick scans over Odd to make sure there isn’t a bug effecting him and we found something interesting. In his code, he has some sort of precognitive ability. It's like he can see the future. He was able to see those hornets guarding the tower so without that vision… I would’ve been devirtualized.”

Odd’s eyes widened as he heard what Aelita said. He couldn’t help but smile when he realized that he had a special ability just like everyone else. He looked around at his friends. He was just like them now. He had something here in Lyoko that made him special. He had something that made himself more useful to the team.

“I think I’ll call it… Future Flash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little FYI, I shall be having Future Flash come back in another chapter just because I really like that ability so let's all just pretend Jeremie reprogrammed Odd with that ability. I'll have the next chapter out soon! Thank you for reading! :)


	3. The First Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the Lyoko warriors use their new vehicles to race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be super cool to show the Lyoko warriors using their new vehicles and showing how Ulrich and Odd had high stakes on the race they had in the episode "New Order."
> 
> I thought it would be really fun to have Ulrich and Odd have a friendly/sexual competition. As I've said, this follows along with the episode "New Order" where Ulrich and Odd are racing each other. The episode has been altered so that it fits with the romantic relationship Ulrich and Odd have but it does still follow along with what happens in the episode, as well as some of the things they say. Enjoy!

**First race**

Jeremie had been talking about how he was going to be creating vehicles for everyone, but this was even better than they had imagined. The Lyoko warriors were in the desert sector with Aelita when Jeremie virtualized their new vehicles. Odd was shaking Ulrich’s arm with excitement as they saw their vehicles in front of them for the first time.

Odd was cheering as he ran to his vehicle, which was a purple hover board called the Overboard. He was practically dancing for joy as he squealed about how excited he was to try it. He turned around to see Yumi stepping onto her vehicle, the Overwing. She had a smile on her face that Odd had never seen before. She looked genuinely happy and Odd couldn’t help but salute her on her vehicle.

The blonde was in awe when he saw Ulrich hop onto the Overbike. Seeing Ulrich on that bike gave Odd an idea. Odd walked over to his lover with a smirk on his face. He hopped on back and wrapped his arms around Ulrich. The brunette revved the bike and then looked over his shoulder at his lover.

“Hold on tight.”

Odd didn’t even have time to respond because Ulrich had taken off. Odd tightened his grip on his lover, causing the other male to laugh. Ulrich was driving them around with no destination in mind until Odd saw the tower in the distance. An idea popped into Odd’s head as he put his chin on Ulrich’s shoulder.

“How do you feel about a little race, Ulrich?”

“A race?”

Ulrich drove them back to the others, allowing Odd to finally hop on top of the Overboard. He found it strange how easy it was for him to get the hang of it, but he didn’t question it. He floated over to Ulrich with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Ulrich knew that smile. That smile meant trouble.

Odd hopped off the board and walked over to Ulrich. He was using his fingers to make it look like they were slowly walking up his lover’s chest. He smirked as he said, “You and me, Ulrich. We’ll have a race to the tower. The first one to the tower will be named the winner. Of course, if there’s a winner that means they get a prize, right?”

“What kind of prizes are we talking about?”

“Well…”

Odd grabbed Ulrich by the front of his shirt and pulled him in. Odd whispered into his ear seductively, “If you win, I’ll do that role play that you’ve always wanted to do. I’ll dress up like I am right now and you can take me as hard as you want… _my samurai_. How does that sound, Ulrich _darling?”_

Odd basically moaned that last part, which caused Ulrich’s eyes to widen. Yumi and Aelita looked back at each other with confusion when they saw Ulrich’s eyes widen. There was a blush starting to form on Ulrich’s face the more Odd whispered in his ear. They had no idea what Odd was saying to him but they had a feeling they didn’t want to know.

“And what if you win, Odd?”

“You dress up as a cowboy when I ride you.”

The blonde detached himself from Ulrich. The brunette was still shaken by what Odd had said to him about their prizes. Odd giggled mischievously as he jumped onto the Overboard. He blew his lover a kiss before taking off towards the tower. Ulrich, who was still dazed by what Odd had said, just stood there and watched as his lover sped off towards the finish.

“Ulrich, move it or Odd’s going to beat you!”

He shook his head, forcing him out of the trance he was in. He cursed under his breath. Odd sure played dirty. He revved the Overbike and raced off after his lover. He could see Odd in the distance. He wasn’t moving that much faster but he assumed that Odd thought he would have more of a head start with that seductive stunt he pulled back there.

Ulrich smirked as he held his hand out as he was about to pass Odd. Right as he passed him, he slapped Odd on the ass and laughed. Odd immediately blushed at the sexual contact and jumped, causing the Overboard to swerve around. His glare would’ve been more threatening if he wasn’t blushing like crazy. He sped up until he was right behind Ulrich. The brunette revved the engine again when he felt Odd was getting close.

“Oh, no you don’t!”

The brunette sped up, leaving Odd a little ways behind him. The two of them were headed straight towards a canyon. The path was much more narrow now, causing Odd to scrape against part of the rocky wall when he turned. It was right when Ulrich was getting comfortable with his lead that Odd flew beside him. Odd was beaming as he held his arms out wide.

“Ha ha!”

“Hmph.”

Odd sped out in front of his lover, grinning as he believed he had a chance at winning now. He gasped when he heard Jeremie in his ear, “Odd, I didn’t have time to perfect the program that calculates trajectory!”

But the blonde didn’t listen. He headed straight for a rock that was shaped like a ramp. He cheered as he went up the ramp and shot into the air. He thought he was going to make the landing until his Overboard smashed into a rock, thus flinging him over. He cried out in surprise but he was able to breathe easy when he landed on all fours just like a cat.

He groaned as he looked over his shoulder and saw Ulrich jumping the ramp and landing successfully. He shook his head as he saw his lover cheering. Ulrich had won since Odd had been flung off of his vehicle. Odd sighed when he heard Yumi calling after him to make sure he was alright. He looked up to see her pull up on the Overwing with Aelita.

Aelita wasted no time in jumping off the Overwing and rushing to Odd. He couldn't help but feel happy that Aelita was always so concerned for him. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he started wiping off the dirt, “Are you okay?”

He ran his paw-like hands over his body, making sure that everything was in check. He was annoyed that he had lost, causing him to pout to Jeremie, “Oh, yeah, there’s still some work to do on the Overboard, Jeremie!”

“Maybe it’s the rider who needs the work!”

Odd scoffed at Jeremie, despite knowing the other blonde was being playful. Odd was still pouting when he saw Ulrich walk over to him. Odd was blushing as his lover laughed, “What happened, Odd? You miss a step?”

The blonde placed a hand on his hip, a clear sign that he was irritated. Ulrich knew that Odd was a sore loser so he wasn’t surprised when his lover snapped, “Very funny! I’d like to see you on an Overboard!”

“I guess surfing’s not my thing!”

Yumi and Aelita were laughing to each other when they saw Odd crossing his arms. Ulrich was laughing as he walked behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him, “Oh, lighten up, Odd! It was _your_ idea to have the race and it was _you_ who made the stakes so high for this so I don’t want to see anymore pouting!”

It was Odd’s turn to blush and get all wide eyed when he heard Ulrich whispering in his ear, “You were the one who said I could have you like this and I won, Odd. I want you just like this tonight, on your knees and on my bed waiting for me when I get out of the shower. Is that understood, _kitten?”_

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Look at you… you’re so good, Odd.”

The blonde was trembling in his lover’s embrace but Yumi and Aelita had a feeling it wasn’t because he was scared. The two girls were starting to get the feeling that they _really_ didn’t want to know what they were talking about. The girls were relieved when Jeremie’s voice echoed in their ears, taking their minds off the awkwardness playing out in front of them.

“It looks like XANA has spotted you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading again! I wanted to low key explore the sexual tension between Ulrich and Odd a little more because I could see Odd being a little more vocal about his sexual desires while Ulrich is a little more low key. Anyways, I've got another chapter coming soon!


	4. The First Time Going to Lyoko After the Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time the Lyoko warriors to the virtual world after Odd and Ulrich have their breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for this chapter I'm playing off of my other story "The First Time" when Odd and Ulrich break up in the chapter "The First Break Up." You honestly don't have to read that story or that chapter to understand everything, like, you just have to know that ONLY for this chapter Odd and Ulrich are not together.
> 
> A song that really inspired me while writing this chapter was "Break Ups Suck Ass" by powfu feat. Sadeyes, so as always, I really recommend you take a listen! :)

**First time going to Lyoko after the breakup**

Aelita normally looked forward to seeing her friends come to Lyoko but today she was rather anxious to see them. Jeremie had been relaying what was happening with Odd and Ulrich’s relationship. She was deeply saddened to hear that they had broken up. She thought that their relationship was beautiful.

She loved how Ulrich was so protective of Odd, even though he could be a bit reckless because of it. Ulrich fought with such intensity when Odd was in Lyoko because he had someone to be strong for. Aelita would sometimes look back at the couple before she went in the tower. She would see how Odd would jump on Ulrich when the monsters were defeated. Ulrich would spin around with the blonde in the air, no doubt saying sweet nothings to him.

It would be hard for her to not see them together, but she knew it would probably be harder for them. She was hoping that they would still be able to work together to keep her safe. She felt selfish thinking that but at the end of the day, that was their mission. She tried to smile when she saw her friends virtualizing.

She could immediately sense the tension. She watched how Ulrich moved towards Yumi, whispering something to her. She noticed that Odd was standing all by himself with his left hand rubbing his right elbow. She had come to know that stance as Odd showing that he was feeling nervous or scared. She felt bad that Ulrich and Yumi were ignoring him so she waved to everyone.

Ulrich and Yumi forced smiles on their faces as they returned the gesture. She nodded to them before making her way towards Odd. He was looking at the ground so he didn’t see her wave, nor did he see how she was now standing in front of him. When he finally noticed she was a foot away from him, he lifted his head and gave her a sad smile.

“How are you doing, Odd?”

“I know Jeremie told you what happened, Aelita.”

“Yeah… so, I take it you’re not doing so hot?”

“Break ups suck ass.”

She was surprised by his word choice but she understood his pain and sadness. She tried to give him a happy smile but it looked weak, instead. She found it hard to be happy when Odd looked absolutely miserable. She didn’t know how she was going to make him feel better. She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed him, causing him to give a small laugh.

Aelita knew that they had a mission to complete, but she wanted to make sure Odd was in a good state of mind before. She tried to give him a reassuring smile as she encouraged, “I’m sure things will work themselves out. You and Ulrich have a real connection. You both would have to be stupid to give up on the love you have for each other.”

Odd grabbed her hand and held it in front of them. He finally gave her a convincing smile as he replied, “You know, we think love is what we want until we come across the bumps… love gets hard sometimes, but I’m not sick of it. I hope that this storm will pass soon.”

“I’m sure it will, Odd. Have faith.”

They nodded to each other before turning to Ulrich and Yumi to begin the trek to the tower. They were running through the forest sector while keeping an eye out for monsters. Aelita was leading the charge with Yumi and Ulrich a little ways behind her. Odd opted to be the anchor of the group, staying behind everyone.

They were running into no problems until Odd felt all the air leave his lungs. He froze in his tracks as he struggled to catch his breath. He could see his friends continuing to run, as if they didn’t even notice that he wasn’t with them. He wished he could’ve said something, but it was too late. His vision was being taken over by a Future Flash.

And then, he saw it.

He could see the tower in black and white, but that’s not all he saw. He could see that there were hornets blocking the way to the tower. He was able to see that the hornets were shooting at anything that seemed to move. He could see everyone getting shot at when they moved a muscle. There was no way for Aelita to get to the tower with the way those hornets were following their every move.

When the vision was over, he felt like he was finally able to breathe. He could see everyone in the distance. It seemed that they didn’t notice he wasn’t with them. He sighed before he took off running towards them. When he got close to everyone, he could see that Yumi and Ulrich were hiding behind one tree while Aelita was hiding behind another. He could see that the hornets were blocking the path to the tower, just like in his vision.

He slowly walked in between the trees his friends were hiding behind. His tail was moving back and forth, almost as if it was mad. Odd glared at the hornets as they powered up their lasers for their next attack. He could feel his friends staring at him. They were confused why he wasn’t trying to hide from the hornets.

“Odd, what are you doing?!”

“Aelita, when the coast is clear run to the tower.”

“What are you-“

“I had a Future Flash. I know what I have to do.”

Ulrich looked like he wanted to say something, but he said nothing. Yumi and Aelita were about to protest but Odd shook his head at them, “We don’t have time to argue about this. There’s only one way to get you to the tower, Aelita. These hornets will chase and shoot at whoever moves, and that’s where I come in. I can lure them away and give you the time you need to get into the tower.”

“That’s a suicide mission, Odd!”

“I know.”

He seemed to accept his fate, which terrified everyone on Lyoko. Jeremie was in Odd’s ear trying to tell him to wait a little longer and they can figure out another way to do this, but the Lyoko warrior didn’t listen. He took a deep breath before getting on all fours and running down another path, thus luring the hornets away from the tower.

As soon as the hornets were gone Aelita sprinted to the tower. Ulrich and Yumi ran out to provide support to her but she didn’t need it. Ulrich wanted to run after the hornets to give them someone else to chase but his body wouldn’t allow him to move. He just watched as his ex-lover was shot at from behind.

One laser made contact with his back, causing him to slide on the ground. Odd was able to prop himself up enough to see the swarm of hornets looking down at him. He could see Ulrich and Yumi staring at him in the distance. He felt his heart drop when he realized that they weren’t making any effort to try to save him. He shifted his gaze to the hornets as they shot at him. He smiled as he felt himself devirtualizing.

_‘It’s better this way…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again and going along with how Odd and Ulrich weren't together for this chapter! I thought it would be fun to play off of "The First Time" when I made Odd and Ulrich break up. I had mentioned in chapter 12 of that story that Ulrich and Odd's teamwork in Lyoko was negatively effected and so this sheds a little light on what that looks like. And now we move on to the next chapter!


	5. The First Scyphozoa Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first time that the Lyoko warriors encounter the Scyphozoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really wanted to give a twist to the first encounter with the Scyphozoa. To be honest, I can't remember the episode where the Scyphozoa first appears so I apologize for not having that information available! However, I did go into YouTube and type "Code Lyoko Scyphozoa" and I clicked on the video from Code Lyoko Clips and that's what I used to base this chapter off of for the most part! I hope that helps!

**First Scyphozoa encounter**

Aelita had never felt more in danger than she did right now. She was completely surrounded by creepers. One of them was growling from above while another one had slithered out on the ground. She started to take some terrified steps back but that’s when she felt something behind her. She backed into another creeper, causing her to scream and run from it.

“Jeremie! Jeremie!”

No one had ever heard Aelita sound like that before. She sounded as if she was on the brink of tears. She was completely surrounded. She had nowhere to run and no way to defend herself against the creepers. She was shaking as she waited for one of the creepers to launch their attack against her. She was helpless and she had no idea where her friends were to come to her rescue.

Little did she know, the Lyoko warriors were running towards her. When they heard Jeremie telling them that Aelita was in danger they knew that they had to move faster than they were now. Ulrich reached behind him and grabbed his friends. Yumi and Odd shared the same confused look on their faces until they realized what Ulrich was about to do. They braced themselves as Ulrich activated his super speed.

Yumi and Odd felt like rag dolls with the way their limbs moved around when Ulrich dragged them to Aelita. Ulrich came to an abrupt stop, causing Yumi and Odd to fall to the ground. They all gasped when they saw that Aelita was on another platform with a strange jellyfish like monster floating towards her. There were long clear tentacles that started to glow as they reached for Aelita.

Odd couldn’t stand how frightened Aelita looked. He wasn’t thinking when he raced towards her. Ulrich and Yumi were about to chase after him but the creepers started to fire lasers at them. Ulrich grit his teeth as he was forced to stand back and watch Odd run towards Aelita. There was no telling what that strange jellyfish monster was capable of so Ulrich hoped Odd had some sort of a plan.

Odd had no plan.

All he knew was that he couldn’t let that monster touch Aelita. He dodged a laser from a creeper and gasped as the jellyfish monster was about to grab the pinkette. He cried out as he dove at Aelita, shoving her out of the way of the monster’s glowing tentacles. Aelita rolled on the ground a few times before she looked up to see that the monster had Odd trapped. He was floating within the glowing tentacles, trying to figure out a way to free himself.

“Odd!”

The blonde couldn’t move. He felt himself being restrained within the monster’s glowing grasp. He cried out in fear when one tentacle moved to the right side of his head, another moved to the left side of his head, and one more pointed itself right at his forehead. He had no idea what the monster was going to do to him, but he did feel a sense of comfort knowing that Aelita wasn’t in his position.

As soon as the tentacles surrounding his head started to glow, the blonde screamed. Everyone gasped as they saw a dead look in Odd’s eyes. He didn’t look like he was alive anymore, not even his tail was moving around. There were these pulsations coming from the tentacles by Odd’s head. The pulsations would travel through the tentacles and then into the monster’s clear head.

“Jeremie, what’s happening to Odd?!”

“Give me a second to run a scan!”

Ulrich felt himself becoming more impatient by the second as he waited for Jeremie to get back to him. He could hear the blonde muttering to himself as he typed away at the keyboard. Ulrich never took his eyes off of Odd. There was no telling what was happening to his lover. He cursed to himself. He wished he had stopped Odd from running into the fray so recklessly.

“That thing is stealing Odd’s memories!”

Everyone’s eyes widened when they heard that. Ulrich knew there was no time to waste now. He looked back at Yumi, silently asking her to cover for him. She nodded and threw her fan at the jellyfish monster. Ulrich activated his super speed and ran towards the monster. Yumi’s fan was successful in cutting through the tentacles, causing Odd to fall. Just as Odd was going to make contact with the floor, Ulrich swooped in and grabbed him.

“I’ve got you, Odd!”

“Aelita… is… is Aelita alright?”

“You’re an idiot, Odd.”

Odd sounded disoriented as he tried to form sentences. His eyes were swirling all around, as if he wasn’t fully there. Ulrich placed Odd on the ground by Aelita. He looked up at her, “Make sure you get him out of here. I don’t know what else that thing did to him but he’s in no condition to fight. Watch over him for me, Aelita.”

“You can count on me, Ulrich.”

He nodded to her and sent one last longing look to his lover before he ran to help Yumi take out the monsters. Aelita grabbed Odd from under his arms and dragged him away from the fight. She placed him so he was sitting against the wall. She got down on her knees and created a wall of ice to provide them a sense of protection while she took care of him.

She reached out and caressed his cheek. His eyes were swimming around like they were in a fish bowl. She bit her lip as she watched him struggle to come back to reality. He had suffered at the tentacles of that unknown monster for her. She felt her shoulders shaking as she fought against the urge to cry. She felt awful that this had happened to Odd, and she blamed herself.

“Aelita… is that… is that you?”

“Yes, Odd, it’s me… it’s me.”

“Good… I’m glad you’re safe.”

“I’m so sorry, Odd.”

Odd’s eyes were starting to go in and out of focus. He could tell Aelita was there with him but everything was so blurry. He could hear by her tone of voice that she was upset. He placed a hand on top of the one she had on his face. She could feel his hand shaking as he removed it from his face. He squeezed her hand and tried to send her a smile, but it looked pained.

She grabbed his paw-like hand with both of hers, squeezing it back so he would know she was there for him. He had a dopey smile on his face as he fumbled with his words, “You shouldn’t… you shouldn’t be sad, Aelita… I would do that… I would do that all over again for you. I’d even kiss a creeper for you, princess!”

“I don’t think Ulrich would like that!”

The two of them were laughing to each other at their playful banter. She couldn’t help but smile at the blonde before her. He had been called selfish time and time again by people, but he was actually one of the most selfless people Aelita had ever met. He would put his life on the line for any of his friends. He didn't care if it meant that he would get hurt in the process, he still wouldn't hesitate to do it.

Their moment was cut short when they heard the ice wall starting to crack. There was a lone creeper shooting at the ice wall. It would be minutes before the wall was broken and the creeper would devirtualize them. Aelita gasped when she saw Odd stumble to his feet to stand in front of her. He was wobbly on his feet as he pointed his paw-like hand at the creeper, waiting for the ice to break to shoot it with a laser arrow.

“Stay… stay behind me, Aelita.”

“Odd, you’re in no condition to fight!”

It was right when the ice broke that a sword was stabbed through the creeper. Odd dropped to his knees when he saw the creeper fall on the ground. Ulrich was by Odd’s side in seconds, allowing the blonde to lean against him. Yumi stood over them, obviously relieved that everyone had made it out of that deadly situation intact.

Odd looked at his friends surrounding him. Everything was starting to come back to him now. His eyes were able to focus on everyone around him. He reached a hand up and rubbed his head, trying to soothe the slight pain he was feeling. He appreciated how everyone was being so patient with him while he recollected himself.

“I was really out of it, wasn’t I?”

“Yeah, you were. What happened, Odd?

He removed his hand from his head before explaining, “I think it was trying to steal my memories or something. I could feel it poking around in my head like it was looking for something. I don’t think it took much from me because I wasn’t the one it wanted.”

Ulrich brought Odd back to his feet but he held onto his arms just to be sure he was fine on his own. Odd looked to each of his friends as he stated, “XANA tried to go through my memories but he wasn’t expecting me to go through his, too! I was able to learn a few things about that creature while it had me all tied up. It’s not after any of the Lyoko warriors… it wants Aelita.””

“What was that thing?”

“XANA called it… the Scyphozoa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and going along with the changes I made! I don't know what's wrong with me but I LIVE for Odd being the victim of attacks or like him taking the fall for his friends. I guess I like it because it lets me show more of the depth between Aelita and Odd, as well as between Ulrich and Odd. So, I have one more chapter to upload so stay tuned!


	6. The First Time Bringing a Fight to Lyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Ulrich and Odd bring a fight they're having from the real world into Lyoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was A LOT of fun to write because it's so much more playful than the other ones. It was fun to make Ulrich and Odd so petty when they're fighting with each other while also having Yumi and Aelita watching like a peanut gallery. This might be the last chapter for this story but honestly if I have any other ideas hit me then I'll add a chapter.
> 
> So, two songs that helped me write this chapter were "Easy" by Camila Cabello and "Love Yourself" by Justin Bieber!

**First time bringing a fight to Lyoko**

Odd and Ulrich didn’t fight that often but when they fought… they _fought_. Jeremie didn’t even have time to brace Aelita for what he was sending her. She ran towards her friends with a smile on her face as she saw them virtualizing. That smile immediately left her face when the boys landed and started yelling at each other. Yumi shook her head at the two of them, obviously embarrassed by them. Aelita walked over to the raven haired female.

“I didn’t know they were fighting.”

“They just started and it’s already annoying.”

“What are they arguing about?”

“Who even knows.”

Odd was moving his arms around animatedly as he was arguing while Ulrich settled for just shouting back. The blonde glared at his lover as he snapped, “I bet you’d like it if I was more submissive like your mother! I bet you’d just _love_ it if you had someone who wasn’t as stubborn as me! I bet you’d _love_ someone who didn’t give you a challenge like I do! Just admit it!”

Yumi slapped her head when Odd brought up Ulrich’s submissive mother. Ulrich felt instant rage when his mother was brought up, “You know, maybe you _should_ be like my mother! At least she’s not selfish like you! You’re complicated as all hell, Odd, and even when I say you’re complicated that might be an understatement!”

“Oh yeah?! Anything else?!”

Aelita wanted to step in to break up their fight but Yumi grabbed her and held her back. It was better to just stay out of it when they got like this. If Aelita tried to step in right now, Odd and Ulrich would’ve just directed their anger at her, and she didn’t deserve that. At this point, it would be better to just let them scream at each other until they realized they were both being idiots.

Ulrich took Odd’s snide remark as a challenge. He his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he went off, “Oh, I’m just getting started! You’re so indecisive but you think that you can hide it, well, news flash, you can’t! And you’re _amazing_ at overthinking! I swear, you can overthink until you ruin a good thing!”

The brunette was breathing heavily as he roasted his lover. Odd just stared back at him with a glare. He got into Ulrich’s face and hissed, “Well, couples are supposed to be honest so thanks for telling me how you really feel about me!”

“You _literally_ asked for it, Odd!”

“Well, you could’ve been _a little_ nicer!”

“Oh, go suck a dick, Odd! Is that nice enough for you?!”

“I’d be mad at that if I didn’t like sucking dick!”

Yumi and Aelita were beginning to get confused at where this argument was going. One second Ulrich was roasting Odd and then the next second they’re yelling at each other about sucking dick. Jeremie was silently resisting the urge to send them all back to the past but he knew Ulrich and Odd would just carry on with their petty argument. He rubbed his temples and sighed, _I work with children._

“Guys! Be serious! XANA activated a tower!”

The girls had never been so happy to hear Jeremie’s voice before. Odd crossed his arms and looked away from his lover. Ulrich did the same but he made sure he took a jab at Odd as he did it, “We’ve got a mission, Odd, so make sure you’re serious! You’re not serious about our relationship so be serious about this, at least!”

Odd snapped his head in Ulrich’s direction, a shocked expression on his face. He grit his teeth and growled back, “Oh, that’s rich coming from you, Ulrich! Well, just make sure you fight hard here just like how you get hard when you look at any guy _but me!”_

“Enough! We need to move!”

Aelita had enough of their bickering. She stood in between the two boys and shoved them towards the direction of the tower. Odd and Ulrich growled at each other before they took off leading the charge. Yumi and Aelita could see them running shoulder to shoulder, shoving each other every now and then when one of them whispered something offensive to the other.

The four friends slid to a stop when they saw that there were five kankrelats standing in their way. Odd and Ulrich were more concerned with each other, considering how Odd made a snarky comment, “My mother doesn’t like you, and she likes everyone!”

Ulrich unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the monsters closing in on them. He wasn’t looking at Odd as he countered, “Well, I don’t even know why you need me because if you like the way you look so much then you should go and love yourself!”

Yumi and Aelita couldn’t believe that they were still arguing with each other. One of the kankrelats shot at Ulrich but Odd tackled him to the ground to avoid the attack. Their faces were mere inches apart but they weren’t blushing this time. They both were glaring daggers at each other.

“Thank you for saving me!”

“You’re welcome!”

“I’m still mad at you!”

“Good, because I’m still mad at you!”

Jeremie slammed his head on his keyboard, groaning loud enough for everyone to hear him. Odd got off his lover and shot at the kankrelats, successfully eliminating two of them. Ulrich threw his sword at one of the monsters at the same time Yumi whipped her fan. With their combined attack, the kankrelats were unprepared and destroyed. Aelita smiled to her friends and took off towards the tower.

Yumi grabbed Ulrich’s sword and was about to return it to him but she stopped in her tracks. Odd was facing away from Ulrich with his arms folded in front of his chest while Ulrich stared at his back. Odd slowly turned around to face him. There was a hurt look in his eyes as he asked softly.

“Do you really think purple isn’t my color?”

Yumi walked towards the nearest tree and started banging her head against it. She couldn’t believe that their argument had started all because Ulrich told Odd that purple wasn’t his color. She looked at the virtual sea beneath them and considered jumping into it. She took a couple deep breaths, trying to tell herself that wasn’t a good idea, even if Ulrich and Odd were hopeless.

When she pulled herself away from the tree, she saw that Odd was trembling as he held himself. He sounded like he was crying as he asked, “And all those other things you said about me… did you mean them? Do you really not like me that much?”

“Oh, Odd, no… come here.”

Ulrich pulled Odd into his chest, running his hands through the other male's virtual blonde hair to provide comfort. He was smiling as he spoke, “I didn’t mean it… I didn’t mean a word I said. But, I do mean this… you know how you’ve told me that you don’t like your voice? I think that’s my favorite thing.”

Odd wasn’t shaking, a clear sign he wasn’t crying anymore. He lifted his head to look at his lover as he went on, “And you know those stretch marks all around your thighs? I’d kiss them till you changed your mind about them. Odd, you’re complicated, indecisive, and you overthink _a lot_ … but I wouldn’t want you to change. I don’t want you to be submissive like my mother… I want you to be yourself.”

The blonde smiled up at Ulrich. He sniffled before he returned, “Well, I didn’t mean it when I said my mother doesn’t like you. She really does love you, Ulrich. And I didn’t mean it when I said you get hard when you look at other guys… I was just mad and I guess I was just looking for a way to hit you below the belt.”

“You can get me below the belt when we’re done here.”

“Good thing for you, I like sucking dick.”

Yumi returned to smashing her head against the tree, desperately hoping she would start to lose life points so she could be devirtualized. She turned to the tower and smiled when she saw that Aelita had deactivated it. She had never been so happy to see a deactivated tower in her life. She needed to get away from these two.

Ulrich and Odd’s lips were almost touching as they started to close the distance between them. The brunette smiled as he whispered to his lover, “I’d rather fight with you than spend a single peaceful night with somebody else.”

“Me too, Ulrich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading this! It means a lot to me to know you guys are sticking around for all these chapters! This chapter in particular might be my favorite for this story... I just love the pettiness between Ulrich and Odd that turns into them making up. Anyways, I might add more chapters later on so stay tuned for that! :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone, and I'll catch you on the flipside! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this! I’m really excited to have this out so soon! I know I mentioned how I would be doing some of the first times in Lyoko and I just went on a roll writing about 6 chapters! I hope you enjoy what I’ve got in store for you all! :)


End file.
